No Meaning in Regret
by DamagedCrosses
Summary: Katherine Darling is a quirky teenager who was adopted by her old-fashioned parents when she was a young child... When her and her family move to Forks, Washington an unusual resident who goes by the name of Jasper Hale immediately gets fascinated and drawn in by her irresistible scent... (No Bella or Jasper X Alice)
1. The Beginning

**Hello, this is my first Twilight fanfiction. It will involve some of the movies but with an Jasper/OC relationship which means Alice isn't romantically involved with Jasper and Edward hasn't and will never meet Isabella Swan. I apologise if that isn't to your liking but that is the way this story is hopefully going to go. Thank you for reading!**

 _I've never been afraid of death. Although, I've never been faced with the possibility of death…until now. I have always believed that the day you died would be the day you were meant to die; that everyone's fate was sealed. I wish I could take back the countless times I had explained that to someone. I wish I could take back everything I've done in the past few months because I know that everything would have been so much simpler and so much trouble wouldn't have been caused. It's too late for that now, though…_

'People are staring' Alice whispered to the rest of her family as they walked towards the entrance of their school in Forks, Washington.

'Well that's different' Emmett replied sarcastically since all of their obvious beauty made them pretty hard to notice even after the many years they lived here.

'That's not what I meant…they're staring at someone else. Look, over there; the girl with the blonde hair!' She exclaimed nodding her head as subtly as she could in their direction.

A girl with shining blonde which sat elegantly upon her shoulders was strolling lazily to the school. Her lips were coloured crimson and reminded all of the vampires of fresh blood…

'Who is she?' Edward asked with the edges of his mouth turned downward slightly in confusion.

'She looks weird, let's just stay away and get this day over with' Rosalie grumbled grabbing Emmett's hand again and pulling his towards the school.

'Is she implying that we aren't weird?' Jasper whispered to Alice who laughed in her usual breezy laugh before linking her arm into her brother's and following the rest of their family.

Jasper walked into his third class of the day; the image of the two new strange students imprinted into his mind. This class was History and undoubtedly his favourite but he did find it difficult to control himself being around so many humans when none of his family were in this class.

He was sat silently at his desk flipping through one of the many books he kept in his bag for when he got bored during the day when the door flung open sending a gush of air throughout the classroom. The sudden pungent smell of fresh, flowing blood filled Jasper with an intense hunger so strong he had to grip onto the table.

Jasper was the newest vegetarian member of the Cullens but he had managed to control his urges reasonably well… but today there was a new, sweeter and undoubtedly more delicious smell lingering in the air. Glancing towards the door, he saw the new female student that everyone had been looking at this morning.

He bit his lip and held his breath as the teacher directed her towards the only empty seat in the class which happened to be next to him. Their eyes made contact and Jasper let out a low yet painful growl.

As she bent down to place her bag on the ground he immediately was face to face with her jugular just full of delectable, pulsating and utterly tempting blood that he just wanted sink his teeth into and drain.

 _Jesus, I need to get out of here_

Just before the teacher was about to begin his lecture, Jasper abruptly rose out of his seat and flew out of the classroom just slow enough for people not to question his speed.

At the other end of the school Alice and Rosalie were seated in art using their many years of practise to create exquisite paintings whilst Emmett was drawing a rather graphic scene from a zombie movie he'd seen days before.

Suddenly, Alice gasped dropping her paintbrush and water onto the floor catching the attention of both her siblings and the teacher.

'Miss Cullen, is everything alright over there?' Ms Watt asked with an overly arched eyebrow raised.

'My apologies, Miss but I seem to have forgotten that my siblings and I are to leave early today.' Alice explained frantically collecting her belongings and rushing out of the classroom, Rosalie and Emmett following her actions.

Once they were outside she was immediately bombarded with questions.

'What's going on?'

'Did you see something?'

'Are we in danger?'

'Someone gather Edward from biology, it's Jasper. We need to leave immediately.' She stressed.

'What did he do? Did he harm a human?' Emmett asked his nostrils flaring like they usually did when he became serious.

'No, nothing like that. Everything will be fine but just to be safe we should leave.'

A few minutes later everyone had gathered outside in the parking lot.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm anyone. It's the new student; she smells…' Jasper paused, closing his eyes and remembering her delicious scent. '…amazing'


	2. Conversations

The Cullens had driven home in silence after the incident with the new student, Jasper didn't need a gift to feel everyone's worry.

 _'I didn't hurt the girl, I don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal about this'_

"You could of." Edward muttered "You're **unstable** "

Alice, being one of the closest in the family to Jasper, came quick to his defence.

"He's not _unstable_ just slightly on edge! You now how difficult it is to control the urges- especially since he didn't exactly start out the same way we did."

Jasper tilted his head downward in thanks and gave a slightly intimidating glare in Edwards direction which made him gulp not in nervousness but in guilt.

When they arrived home Jasper quickly made his way to his room- not bothering to spare a glance towards Esme or Carlisle who noticed his sudden hostility and proceeded to ask Alice about it whom informed them on the ' _situation_ '.

"Do you know if anything bad is going to happen?" Esme asked Alice with a comforting smile.

"I can't see anything! As soon as Jasper walks into his History class tomorrow afternoon everything is clouded." She complained shaking her head in frustration.

"This could be trouble. It could also be nothing. Let's just wait and see, shall we? Although, I would advise you talk to him; he could use a friend." Carlisle concluded.

Alice knocked on Jasper's door twice before opening it to find him tucked tightly into the corner pressed against the glass and a tall bookshelf reading one of his novels. If he heard the door open- which he definitely did - he didn't acknowledge it and let Alice walk over to him and place a light hand on his shoulder.

"You know Edward didn't mean what he said in the car, don't you? He's just being cautious because if we got exposed somehow there would be serious consequences, which I know that you know and understand but this hasn't ever happened before." She explained softly.

"It's not exactly like I have a choice. I've smelt hundred of humans and been able to resist but this girl..."

"Have you considered maybe-"

"No! No...I would definitely know but she's different; it's not just me who can smell it. I saw Emmett and Rosalie earlier this morning when she walked into the school, they have the strongest sense of smell out of all of us, and they were struggling..." He retaliated quickly in defiance.

"I was a bit antsy this morning too, I guess you're right. She just had really good blood and we all need to be careful when we're around her." Alice sighed.


End file.
